


Изначальное несовершенство

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ, в котором спор о творчестве Диккенса приводит к скандалу в Твиттере, сломанным костям, полуночным разговорам и трансатлантической тоске. (Или же АУ, где Мерлин и Артур — довольно известные писатели.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изначальное несовершенство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fundamental Imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387876) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



> Dear [Starlingthefool](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/profile), Thank you so much for this perfect story.   
> Fundamental Imperfection was my first fic in Merlin-fandom and that's just because of it I'm here.  
> With a great love, Wintersnow.

Впоследствии Артур будет винить во всем дерьмовый кофе, который ему дали перед панелью. Признаться, он полагал, что устроители научно-фантастической конвенции лучше покажут себя в обеспечении своих гостей дозой хорошего кофеина.

— Это полная чепуха, — прерывает он тощего подростка, возомнившего, будто публикация какого-то расхваленного фанфика по творчеству Лавкрафта дает ему право нести чушь.

На самом деле Артур не особо вслушивался, когда представляли остальных участников панели, так что парнишка вполне мог заниматься чем-то более впечатляющим. Но все равно, от этого ошибочность его суждений не становится менее радикальной.

Идиот разворачивается на месте и смотрит на Артура, который на всем протяжении панели был довольно молчалив. Плюс в условиях недостатка приличного кофе, единственно благодаря которому Артур пережил марш-бросок по тринадцати городам за два месяца книжного тура и последние завершившиеся полным фиаско отношения (Вивиан: три месяца, одна неделя, шесть дней), он вымотался до предела. Будь у него хоть малейшая возможность пропустить Лиминал Кон, который с самого начала обещал стать одним сплошным пиздецом, Артур бы ей воспользовался.

— Мистер Пендрагон, — обратилась к нему председательница обсуждения, как только подутихли крики и свист наиболее несдержанных посетителей панели. — Вы желаете ответить мистеру Эмрису…

— Где вы вычитали свой анализ творчества Диккенса? В «Википедии»? — фыркает Артур, игнорируя бормотание председательницы. — Вы вообще открывали хоть одно из его произведений? Или вы один из тех псевдоинтеллектуалов, наслаждающихся ненавистью к книгам, которые даже не читали?

Мистер Эмрис, бросив на Артура краткий шокированный взгляд, проявляет неимоверное безрассудство и заливается хохотом.  
— Вы что, действительно защищаете этого снисходительного краснобая-зануду?

— Как вы вообще можете говорить, что у Диккенса не было самой концепции героического путешествия? — Артур начинает мысленно перебирать имена, которые были столь близки и дороги его сердцу в подростковом возрасте. — Оливер Твист, Дэвид Копперфильд, Эстер Саммерсон…

— Они не герои, они просто невезучие! — выкрикивает Эмрис. У него появляется легкий валлийский акцент, отчетливее различимый при повышении голоса. Наверняка он скатится до тарабарщины, если этот спор продолжится до победного. — Его книги по сути своей — девятьсот страниц пустословия. Они даже хуже, чем рассказы моей матери об операции на колене нашей бывшей няньки.

— Это несусветная чушь, — возражает Артур. — Диккенс был гениальным сатириком…

— Он был снисходительным хреном, постоянно распинающимся о бедности, словно имел какое-то представление…

— Ребенком он работал по десять часов в день. Полагаю, у него могло быть отдаленное представление.

Он замечает в выражении лица Эмриса удивление, но через мгновение оно пропадает.

— Это не меняет того факта, что его романы едва читабельны, чересчур сентиментальны и могут спровоцировать мигрень с расстояния в пятьдесят ярдов.

Артур щурится.

— Словесная дуэль! — кричит из толпы какой-то мужлан. Аудитория взрывается хохотом.

Проходит минута, пока утихает шум. Артуру этого времени более чем хватило бы, чтобы переосмыслить вертящиеся на языке жгущие, как кислота, слова. Но он этого не делает — переосмысление чего бы то ни было никогда не входило в его привычки, и начинать заниматься этим сейчас он не собирается.  
— Уверен, есть те, кто может сказать то же самое о ваших произведениях, мистер Эмрис, — язвит он. — У всех нас есть право на собственное мнение, независимо от того, насколько оно необоснованно.

Он делает драматическую паузу, а потом собирается дополнить высказывание чем-то вроде «но критики обычно те еще зажравшиеся говнюки» — шуткой, которая могла бы ослабить напряжение и положить конец спору. Однако его опережает ведущая.

— Хорошо, давайте просто свернем с этой линии обсуждения. — Из толпы доносится нервное хихиканье. — Почему бы нам вместо этого не поговорить о влиянии других юнгианских архетипов на жанровую литературу?

Кто-то из других участников панели начинает бубнить на тему трикстеров и космических опер. Артур перестает обращать на него внимание, когда Эмрис снова подается вперед, рассматривая Артура с интересом и, если тому не кажется, изрядным весельем.

— Ты что, идиот? — спрашивает Моргана. Или, скорее, орет из-за двери ванной. Слава господу, Артур ее запер.

— По моим последним наблюдениям — нет. — Артур выключает душ. После автограф-сессий ему вечно кажется, будто он вывалялся в грязи. Хреново организованные научно-фантастические конвенции вызывают у него чувство полного омерзения. Он раздумывает, не набрать ли ванну, а потом вспоминает, что от него ждут как минимум появления на вечеринке после закрытия основной программы, и вздыхает.

— Тогда почему ты ведешь себя так, будто он и есть? Я привыкла, что ты в неформальной обстановке держишься как суперпривилегированная задница…

— Ой!

— Но на публике? Перед кучей фанатов, у каждого из которых имеется блог, аккаунт в Твиттере и избыток мнений?

Артур потирает виски.  
— Моргана, к чему ты клонишь?

— Ты вообще представляешь себе, кого сегодня оскорбил?

Артур начинает стаскивать с себя рубашку.  
— Господи, да кого это волнует?

— Меня волнует, недоумок! Работа у меня такая — делать твою далеко не блестящую личность внешне достаточно приятной, чтобы люди покупали твои чертовы книги.

Это была ужасная идея — позволить своей сводной сестре управлять своей же карьерой. Нескончаемый удар по самолюбию.

— Ты назвал нечитабельным Мерлина Эмриса! — кричит из-за двери Моргана.

— Я не говорил, что он… — Артур обрывает себя на полуслове, понимая всю бесполезность возражений. — Да кто он, черт бы его подрал, вообще такой? Что он пишет?

— «Зверь рыкающий», «Девушка под Озером», «Утонувшие башни». Знакомо звучит?

Утомленный мозг Артура тратит целую минуту на то, чтобы выкопать из памяти хоть что-то, но потом, ощутив крошечный укол неловкости, Артур вспоминает обзоры в “The Guardian” с заголовками в духе «Постмодернистский Брэм Стокер». На самом деле у Артура есть экземпляр «Розмарина и Руты*» — нового сборника коротких рассказов Эмриса. Книгу Артур еще не открывал, но порекомендовал ее Гвейн, а тот в принципе ненавидел подавляющее большинство ужастиков. (Гвейн в принципе ненавидел большую часть художественной литературы, что и стало одной из множества причин, по которым их с Артуром попытка построить отношения продержалась всего две недели).

Артур распахивает дверь и натыкается на тяжелый взгляд стоящей в проеме Морганы.

— Это его я оскорбил? — уточняет Артур. — Автора, которого люди называют, типа, английским Мураками поколения Окьюпай?

— Полагаю, именно этим выражением воспользовались в “The Guardian”.

Артур, задумчиво кивнув и, заявив:  
— Он это заслужил, — тут же захлопывает дверь, чтобы не получить по морде.

— Бесишь! — вопит с той стороны Моргана.

— Он сказал, что от Чарльза Диккенса начинается мигрень! — Артур стягивает носки и трусы. — Что он хуже, чем болтовня его матери.

— Чарльзу Диккенсу платили пословно, и это совершенно очевидно. Прости, Артур, но желание схватить красную ручку при прочтении всех и каждого романов этого мужика просто непреодолимо.

— Моргана, ты уволена. Я не могу держать в менеджерах человека, который не ценит Диккенса.

По ту сторону двери воцаряется молчание. Артур предполагает, что Моргана в этот самый момент воображает несколько изобретательных способов спрятать его тело. Он усмехается.

— Артур, — голос Морганы звучит низко и зубодробительно терпеливо. — Вот что ты сейчас сделаешь. Примешь душ. Спустишься на вечеринку. Принесешь извинения гениальному автору, на которого сегодня наорал. Воспользуешься очарованием, коим, как сам продолжаешь настаивать, обладаешь.

— Не уверен, что впишусь в компанию, — тянет Артур. — Может, мне лучше просто остаться в своем номере и посмотреть порно.

— Я подумываю организовать тебе очень публичную, очень жестокую смерть, — легким тоном заявляет Моргана. — Это окажет прекрасное воздействие на твои продажи. А поскольку я исполнитель твоего завещания, почти все почести достанутся мне…

— Отлично! — кричит Артур. — Я принесу чертовы извинения.

Только Моргана может так самодовольно молчать.

— Мне сказали, что я задолжал тебе извинение, — без прелюдий заявляет Артур, как только ему удается высмотреть Эмриса в баре отеля.

Если Эмрис и удивился, увидев Артура, то очень хорошо это скрывает.  
— И ты сейчас занимаешься исправлением ситуации?

Артур фыркает.  
— Мой агент угрожала мне недостойной публичной смертью в противном случае.

Эмрис усмехается.  
— Полагаю, вынужденное извинение все же лучше, чем ничего. Ну что ж, давай послушаем.

Артур садится на соседний стул и откашливается.  
— Несмотря на столь очевидное отсутствие у тебя вкуса, я уверен, что твои книги совершенно читабельны. Не скажу, что это высказывание основывается на личном опыте, у меня еще не было шанса открыть хоть одну из них. Но я собирался ознакомиться. В конце концов.

— Боже милосердный, у тебя действительно ужасно получается, — заявляет Мерлин, приподняв брови.

— Слушай, очевидно же, что я задница, — отвечает Артур во внезапном порыве честности. — За эту неделю я спал около десяти часов, прыгал по часовым поясам наверняка чаще, чем это можно считать приемлемым для здоровья, а поданный мне сегодня кофе был совершенно дерьмовым. Мне, скорее всего, стоило пропустить панель, но я этого не сделал, а еще я питаю самые искренние чувства относительно Диккенса, ясно?

Артур притормаживает, чтобы вдохнуть. Но, осознав, что близок к еще одной тираде в защиту Диккенса, тут же захлопывает рот.

Помолчав, Эмрис заявляет:  
— Ничего больше я не услышу, так? Никудышно получилось.

Артур, несмотря ни на что, весело фыркает.  
— Слушай, давай я просто куплю тебе выпивку взамен неискренних извинений?

— Полагаю, единственным вежливым выходом из ситуации будет принять твое предложение, — отвечает Эмрис.

Артур просматривает меню напитков.  
— Дешевый виски или дешевое пиво?

— Виски подойдет.

Каким-то образом одна порция виски превращается в пять, а планы Артура лечь пораньше оказываются забыты в пользу литературных споров не менее ожесточенных, чем устроенный ими во время панели. Мерлин (Эмрисом он перестает быть где-то между второй и третьей добавкой виски) оказывается неимоверным мещанином, худшим образчиком постмодернистского деконструктивиста. Артур так не веселился с университетских времен.

— Твоя риторика тошнотворна, — усмехаясь, провозглашает Артур спустя два часа и несколько порций виски.

— Это твое лицо тошнотворно, — парирует Мерлин. Тоже усмехаясь.

— И это только подтверждает: ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о красоте, — заявляет Артур.

И тогда они пускаются в новый спор, обсуждая заслуги эстетики Уайльда, это каким-то образом оборачивается вдохновенной дискуссией об «Аркадном проекте» Уолтера Бенджамина, а потом и о «Галилео» Бертольта Брехта.

— Слушай, он же именно так сказал, да? В самом конце, «Несчастна та страна, которая нуждается в героях», — цитирует Мерлин, размахивая руками. — Между идеализмом и действием есть громадная промежуточная зона, особенно когда все вокруг ужасно. Галилео был трусом, но его трусость в отречении от собственного учения была к лучшему в долгосрочной…

— Нет, нет, но если ты читал этого, как там его, Виктора Франкла, или это был Визель… Неважно, кто-то из них утверждает, что во времена Холокоста именно хорошие люди — лучшие из людей — умерли в лагерях. Эгоизм гарантировал выживание, но…

— Именно! — восклицает Мерлин. — Именно об этом я и говорю.

— Я… погоди, я что, только что с тобой согласился?

Мерлин самодовольно кивает.

— О боже. Мне нужно выпить еще. — Артур утыкается взглядом в свой пустой стакан.

— Нет, придурок, — раздается голос за его спиной. — Тебе нужно пойти в кровать.

Артур поворачивается к Моргане, стоящей плотно скрестив руки на груди. Такое впечатление, будто она пытается сдержаться и не удушить его на этом же месте.

— Мне уже не семь лет, — возражает он. — Ты не можешь говорить мне, когда идти в кровать.

— Заткнись и иди в кровать! — бросает вызов его логике Моргана. — У тебя ВиО в девять часов.

— Вот херь, — тянет Артур. Ни с того ни с сего на него накатывает опустошение, и он роняет голову на стол, обхватив ее руками. — Блядь, моя ебаная жизнь. Я собираюсь уехать на какой-нибудь Полинезийский остров и больше никогда не писать.

Он слышит смех Мерлина, слышит, как представляется Моргана, но в основном его внимание сконцентрировано на невероятном удобстве барной стойки под лицом. Очень приятно. Почти как подушка.

— Давай, идиот, — слышит он слова Морганы. Она тянет его за руку. — Ты что, правда собираешься заставить меня тащить тебя обратно в номер?

Артур стонет.  
— Просто убей меня. Избавь меня от страданий. Можешь забрать себе мои почести, мне плевать.

— Не искушай меня, — бурчит Моргана.

— Ты уволена, — слова Артура заглушает его рука. — Снова.

— Ты перенаймешь меня утром, — парирует Моргана. — Ты всегда так делаешь.

— Я могу помочь с доставкой его до номера, — предлагает Мерлин.

Артуру удается поднять голову и уставиться на Мерлина мутным взглядом.  
— Ты пил не меньше меня.

— Да, но я, по-видимому, спал больше пары часов и за день выпил больше дерьмового кофе, чем ты.

Артур отрывает себя от стойки и пытается отмахнуться от Мерлина.  
— Я сам могу добраться до своего номера. Если я пережил докторантуру, то переживу что угодно.

— Знаменитые последние слова, — поддевает Моргана. Обернувшись к Мерлину, она отдает ему ключ. — Номер четыреста двенадцать. С меня должок.

— Когда-нибудь я могу его стребовать, — предупреждает Мерлин.

— Пф, тонко, — фыркает Артур как можно более громко и вызывающе. Он подумывает еще и глаза закатить, но тут же чувствует головокружение. — Меньше слов, больше ходьбы в сторону моей кровати.

Вот только они с Мерлином, естественно, попросту продолжают спор с того места, где остановились, дискутируя на тему сравнительной ценности влияния марксизма на литературу двадцатого века. А это каким-то образом перетекает в беседу о классах и расах в комиксах восьмидесятых годов.

— Как ты умудряешь активно спорить, когда на ногах едва стоишь? — интересуется Мерлин.

— Годы вращения в академических кругах. Я привык трепаться о переломных теориях, будучи в хламину.

Артур наслаждается возмездием: Мерлин предпринимает три бесплодных попытки, прежде чем ему удается засунуть в замок ключ-карту. Артур, оттолкнув его с дороги, плечом распахивает дверь и вваливается в комнату. Он держится стоя ровно на время, требующееся, чтобы сорвать пиджак и бросить его на кресло, а потом обрушивается на кровать.

— Желаешь, чтобы я снял с тебя ботинки? — Мерлин явно развлекается.

— Отъебись, — бурчит Артур. — Я вымотан, страдаю от перемены часовых поясов и пьян. Но я не инвалид.

Мерлин фыркает, а потом прошествует в ванную. Артур пальцами ног скидывает ботинки, которые с глухим стуком падают на пол, и зарывается в гору подушек. Мерлин возвращается и ставит на прикроватный столик чашку с водой.

— Знаешь, жалко, что у тебя такие ужасные точки зрения на все подряд, — бормочет Артур. — Ты довольно привлекательный.

Мерлин смеется.  
— Господи, ты что, специально учился отвешивать сомнительные комплименты?

— Я потомственный аристократ. Так что да, в некотором смысле.

Мерлин с улыбкой смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Артур достаточно пьян, чтобы захотеть податься к нему и попытаться, притянув его к себе, поцеловать. Но в то же время он достаточно трезв, чтобы не решиться это сделать.

— Жалко, что ты полная задница, — отвечает Мерлин. — Потому что ты тоже довольно привлекательный.

Артур ждет, не сделает ли Мерлин первый шаг. Тот не делает. Артур вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
— Трагично, я знаю.

Он проваливается в сон под смех Мерлина.

Артур просыпается в пять утра. У него раскалывается голова, во рту кислый привкус вчерашней выпивки, а нога занемела от долгого сна в джинсах.

Он поднимается, чистит зубы и стаскивает штаны, а потом отправляется обратно в постель, чтобы перехватить еще часок-другой сна. Артур замечает на столе клочок бумаги, только когда выдувает всю воду из стоявшей там чашки, запивая пару таблеток парацетамола.

_«Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты предпочел бы «Хранителям» «V — значит Вендетта». Да еще и назвал меня мещанином.  
И все же, стоит как-нибудь повторить. В следующий раз, когда снова окажемся в одном городе»._

Внизу приписаны номер мобильного и адрес электронной почты Мерлина.

Артур, улыбнувшись, зарывается обратно в мягкие одеяла. У него есть еще несколько часов, прежде чем Моргана выдернет его из кровати. Впервые с момента начала этого проклятого книжного тура он чувствует, что и правда сможет пройти через все это, не скончавшись от страданий по пути.

Естественно, остаток дня стремительно скатывается в кромешное дерьмо.

Во всем этом нет вины Артура. И это важно, ну или так он себя убеждает.

— Это все ты виноват. — Моргана сует ему мини-бутылочку «Джемесона», чтобы добавить в кофе.

— Благослови господь твое предупредительное сердечко, — бормочет Артур через похмельный дурман. — И в чем я виноват?

— Фанаты Эмриса заспамили Твиттер твоим вчерашним идиотизмом. Это не хорошо.

— В Твиттере вообще нет ничего хорошего. — Артур отпивает кофе, после добавления виски ставшего куда лучше. На самом деле, кофе теперь даже почти приемлемый.

— Они пытаются организовать что-то наподобие акции протеста. Вроде как хотят посылать книги Диккенса твоему издателю.

— Это никогда не пойдет дальше разговоров, — возражает Артур. — Да одни только расходы на доставку…

— Ха! — восклицает Моргана. — Значит, ты все же признаешь, что его проклятые книги чересчур длинные.

— Ничего я не признаю.

— Они тебя в хэштег превратили, — возвращается к насущным проблемам Моргана.

— Я в трендах? — Посмотрев через плечо Морганы на экран ее смартфона, Артур замечает теги _#arthurpendragon_ и _#dickensgate_ (что, серьезно?) и снова отводит взгляд.

— Пока нет, — зловеще предрекает она. — Попытайся не делать ничего такого, от чего ситуация может только ухудшиться.

— Я красив и очарователен. — Артур прямо чувствует потребность это подчеркнуть.

— Ты похмельный, несчастный и вообще заноза в моей заднице. Съешь уже долбаную яичницу, а? Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты свалился с гипогликемией прямо во время ВиО.

Как показывают дальнейшие события, об уровне сахара в крови беспокоиться стоило в самую последнюю очередь. Спустя двадцать минут после старта ВиО какой-то псих с третьего ряда швыряет Артуру в лицо экземпляр «Холодного дома».

Артур успевает вскинуть руку и заблокировать снаряд, что спасает его от перелома носа и возможных повреждений мозга. Вот только книга с такой силой врезается ему корешком в предплечье, что Артур падает со стула. Он жмурится, прикидывая, не сломала ли ему руку обретшая способность летать книга Диккенса. Попытавшись пошевелить пальцами, он понимает: очевидно, именно это и произошло.

Не будь ему так плохо, Артур смог бы открыть глаза и воочию увидеть в аудитории то, что можно назвать полноценной задротской потасовкой. Радостно бросившаяся в самую гущу событий Моргана лупцует одетого как Шерлок подростка. Трио джедаев пытаются ее оттащить, но тщетно.

Избитое клише насчет правды и вымысла, из которых неизвестно что чуднее, снова наносит удар.

Неудивительно, что весь интернет исходит на говно меньше чем за час.

— Вот теперь ты точно в трендах. — Лицо Морганы освещается экраном ноутбука. — Кто-то заснял все на камеру, ролик уже стал вирусным.

Моргана вдруг ахает.

— Что? — интересуется Артур.

— Кто-то сфотографировал меня, когда я душила «Шерлока» его же собственным шарфом, и это теперь красуется на главной странице “Jezebel”. Прямо исполнение всех мечтаний.

Артур, кривясь, перекладывает на руке пакет с подтаявшим льдом.  
— Ты совершенно точно чересчур счастливая для человека с фингалом под глазом.

— «Грядущее, Былое» ворвалась в первую десятку на Амазоне, так что да, я счастлива. Образ мученика прекрасно сказывается на твоих продажах. Кстати о мучениках, как рука?

— Все еще сломана и болит. Мы можем отменить остаток тура?

— Не будь ребенком, — отрезает она. — Осталось всего двенадцать остановок. Три из которых вообще в Британии.

Артур подумывает проглотить всю оставшуюся упаковку аспирина, отчасти чтобы умереть в самой что ни на есть романтической манере, отчасти лишь бы напакостить Моргане. Отвлекает его от этих мыслей завибрировавший в кармане сотовый. Артур выуживает телефон и, мельком взглянув на номер, отвечает.  
— Артур Пендрагон, писатель и жертва нападения.

В трубке раздается знакомый смех.  
— Значит, собираешься выжать из этого все возможное? — спрашивает Мерлин.

Артур усмехается.  
— Я только что получил травму вследствие неумелой попытки какого-то невоспитанного подростка восстановить твою честь. Черт подери, конечно собираюсь.

Ответом ему тишина.  
— Мне жаль, — наконец говорит Мерлин. — В смысле, я и подумать не мог…

— Ты и подумать не мог, что один из твоих фанатов попытается убить меня экземпляром «Холодного дома»? Честно, Мерлин, а кто мог бы?

— Артур…

— Ты что, правда себя в этом винишь?

Пауза.  
— Возможно?

— Идиот, — провозглашает Артур. В его голосе слышится слишком много симпатии, но Артур спишет это на крошечную горстку болеутоляющих, проглоченных несколько часов назад.

— Ну, я хотя бы могу извиниться, не выглядя при этом так, будто уже неделю страдаю запором.

Артур взрывается хохотом, потревожив руку.  
— Ой, бля, не смеши меня.

— Прости, — отвечает Мерлин, хотя теперь в его слова куда меньше искреннего сожаления. — Ты все еще в “A&E”?

Артур вздыхает.  
— Нет, организаторы предоставили нам номер в другом отеле. Мы уезжаем завтра в хренову рань.

Мерлин вздыхает, его дыхание потрескиванием отдается в динамике телефона.  
— Куда?

— Канада, — отвечает Артур. — Два чтения в Торонто и еще одно в Ванкувере, а потом на юг к тихоокеанскому cеверо-западу. Можешь себе представить, как я рад.

— Ванкувер прекрасен, насколько я помню.

— Я бы предпочел Лондон, — вздыхает Артур, внезапно затосковав по своей квартире в Ноттинг Хилле, по коллекции книг с загнутыми на уголках страницами и по пабам, где бармены без промедлений принесут пинту, а люди не будут беспокоить больше десяти минут к ряду.

— Он же скоро закончится? Твой тур.

— Через четыре недели. Потом у меня будет несколько месяцев отпуска, затем премия Хьюго, так что там видно будет.

На секунду воцаряется тишина. А потом Мерлин говорит:  
— Тогда, может быть, увидимся? Я довольно часто мотаюсь из Кардиффа в Лондон.

Артур смеется и тут же кривится, снова потревожив руку.  
— Что ж, нам нужно будет снова напиться и пуститься в дебаты о Марксе.

— Это свидание.

Артур поджимает губы, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке, как распоследний идиот. Болеутоляющие явно все еще действуют.  
— Значит, буду с ждать с нетерпением.

Повесив трубку, он натыкается на пристальный взгляд Морганы.  
— Что? — спрашивает Артур.

— Ничего, — отвечает Моргана тоном, подразумевающим ответ «всё». И только Артур открывает рот, чтобы высказаться, как она добавляет: — За последние двадцать минут мы получили три предложения интервью. Включая одно от “Vanity Fair”.

Внезапно боль в руке становится не такой уж и сильной.

Выдержка из «Верный способ заставить меня вас невзлюбить №33», перепост с _  
merlinemrys.com   
_.

« _#Dickensgate_ : краткий ЧаВО», страница с _  
arthutpendragon.com   
_

Три дня в Торонто, потом два — в Ванкувере, потом поезд до Сиэтла. Когда они наконец добираются до своего отеля, Артур чувствует себя как выжатый лимон. Рука в новом гипсе ноет, болеутоляющие вызывают чувство беспокойства и тревоги, он ни хера не спал и за неделю не выпил ни капли алкоголя. Моргана прекратила смеяться на его угрозами насчет побега и жизни на яхте, а вместо этого начала казаться обеспокоенной.

Он сидит возле окна с чашкой чая в здоровой руке, мечтая о порции выпивки или, возможно, двойной горсти болеутоляющих, которые ему выдает Моргана. Артур рассматривает через стекло серые небеса над Сиэтлом и размышляет: вдруг это оно самое, вдруг это начало его выгорания.

За последние пять лет он опубликовал три книги, написал около тридцати статей, состоял в девяти отношениях, продлившихся от двух недель (Гвейн) до шести месяцев (Гвен), был практически отвержен собственным отцом и дважды серьезно подумывал бросить писательство. Он уже потерял счет посещенным городам, подписанным книгам и проведенным чтениям.

Может, его продажи и рванули вверх после того, как тот псих швырнул в него экземпляр «Холодного дома», может, и поступает множество предложений от уважаемых издательств, вот только он чувствует себя как абсолютное, несусветное дерьмо.

Артур берет телефон и набирает номер, совершенно незаметно для него намертво врезавшийся в память, а потом печатает:  
 _«Страдания необходимы как основа всего художественного творчества. Обсудим. –АП»_

Он отпивает чай, угрюмо разглядывая серые, скользкие от дождя улицы. Артур не ждет скорого ответа, да и ответа вообще, и поэтому вздрагивает, минуту спустя услышав вибрацию телефона. Тут же схватив мобильник, он читает новое сообщение:  
 _«Согласен, но в том и фишка. Две стороны одной монеты и т.д. –м»_

Артур чувствует, как губы изгибаются в легкой улыбке. Он начинает отвечать, но телефон снова вибрирует.  
 _«Это ты всегда с недосыпу такая плакса?»_

Тихо рассмеявшись, Артур печатает ответ:  
 _«Я не плакса, я благословлен артистическим темпераментом»_

Отпивая чай, он снова смотрит на улицу, пока не приходит новое сообщение.  
 _«Приму это за «да». Поспи немного, придурок»_

Артур допивает чай и следует совету Мерлина. В эту ночь он спит крепко.

К его собственному удивлению после этого он даже начинает наслаждаться Сиэтлом. Город представляет собой сотни оттенков серого и зеленого со вспышками всей цветовой палитры на угрюмом фоне: рододендроны и розы, яркие граффити, проблески голубого и малинового в волосах женщин. Это немного напоминает ему Кэмден Таун, только кофе тут получше и хипстеров больше.

Он подписался вести пятидневный семинар у выпускников писательской группы в Университете Вашингтона. Студенты смышленые, обязательные и творческие, если не весьма блестящие. Их письменные работы вполне читабельны, а в некоторых случаях действительно убедительны. Это хорошая группа, и, что лучше всего, никто из них не спрашивает о долбаном Диккенсгейте. Напоследок они все расписываются на его гипсе.

Вернувшись в отель тем же вечером, он делает снимок и отсылает его Мерлину. Моргана, услышав щелчок камеры, поднимает взгляд.  
— Выкладываешь в Твиттер?

Моргана железной рукой управляет всеми его появлениями в сети.

— Нет, — отвечает Артур. — Посылаю Мерлину.

В мини-кухне раздается скрип, когда Моргана отклоняется назад на стуле.  
— Мерлину? Серьезно?

Артур мельком поднимает на нее взгляд.  
— Да. А что?

— Не знала, что вы общаетесь.

— Прости, что разрушил иллюзию твоего всеведения, — отстраненно язвит он. Он делает приписку к фотографии: «студенты моей группы — очаровательные хипстеры. И да, это единорог». — Я написал ему, когда мы только приехали сюда, вот с тех пор и обмениваемся сообщениями.

— Хах, — высказывается Моргана.

Артур тут же вскидывает голову.  
— Что?

— Я ничего не говорила, — отвечает Моргана, отворачиваясь обратно к ноутбуку.

— Я знаю это «хах», — настаивает Артур. — Оно всегда служит прелюдией к чему-то, что я, как правило, совсем не желаю слышать.

— Уверяю, я понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Проклятье, может, ты просто выскажешься уже?

Стул снова скрипит, когда Моргана поворачивается к Артуру.  
— Ты из-за этого всю неделю был в прекрасном настроении? Из-за этого твоего, чем бы оно там ни было, с Мерлином?

— Это ничего не значит, — бурчит Артур. Раздается приглушенное гудение.

— У тебя карман вибрирует, — усмехается Моргана.

Артур решает не удостаивать это ответом. Взамен он вытаскивает телефон и читает новое сообщение.  
 _«Похоже на кривобокого осла с палкой в голове. Если, когда вернешься в ВБ, все еще будешь с гипсом, я нарисую тебе что-нибудь гораздо лучше»_

— Это ничего не значит, — повторяет Артур. Его телефон снова вибрирует.

_«PS: Я хочу заняться страстным сексом с разумом Славоя Жижека. Ты читал «Жить в Конце Света»?»_

Черт. Возможно, пока что это ничего и не значит, но дело явно к тому идет.

Артур сидит, барабаня пальцами по ноутбуку. Он представляет себе, как расположится в своей затемненной гостиной вместе с Мерлином и будет смотреть малоизвестные ужастики. Выпивка на кофейном столике, капли конденсата скользят по стеклу. Тепло вдоль всего бока. Соприкосновение бедер.

Проклятие и благословение писателей — избыточное воображение.

Артур с легкостью может представить восторженные рассказы Мерлина о каких-нибудь чокнутых ужастиках, пришедших ему на ум, движения его рук, разглагольствования о том, как эти фильмы повлияли на поп-культуру и вдохновляли художников, брошенное походя оскорбление в сторону сдержанной и традиционной любви Артура к классике Хичкока. Артур воображает, как развернулся бы и пригвоздил Мерлина к дивану, накрыв собой долговязые линии тела Мерлина. Любые неизбежно последующие возражения он заглушил бы, затянув Мерлина в головокружительный поцелуй.

Он и сам не знает, в какой момент потянулся к штанам, но ладонь ложится на уже твердый член. Господи, он даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз доводил себя до разрядки, учитывая выматывающий график и эффект подавления либидо от болеутоляющих. Возможно, именно это объясняет, почему мысль о Мерлине-чванливом интеллектуале так будоражит и возбуждает его.

Артур поднимается и идет в душ, не забыв запереть за собой дверь. Моргана наверняка может ввалиться в любой момент, чтобы разбудить его напоминанием о бесплатном завтраке, состоящем из пресной овсянки и яичницы из восстановленных яиц. Артур предпочел бы не повторять Мюнхенский Инцидент.

Он поворачивает кран, быстро скидывает одежду — в который раз порадовавшись, что лангета сделана из стеклопластика и ему не придется заворачивать руку в мешок для мусора или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, — и шагает под воду. Подставляя голову струям, он упирается рукой в стену и начинает ласкать себя. Артуру даже в голову не приходит подумать о ком-то еще, в его мыслях только Мерлин: узкая грудь, длинные пальцы, угловатость, должно быть, скрывающаяся под этими дурацкими, кажется, искренне обожаемыми футболками.

Его глаза.

Артур закусывает губу, размеренно, но несколько неловко двигая левой рукой. Черт, он может представить, что это рука Мерлина — немного неуверенная, как всегда бывает с еще не привыкшими друг к другу любовниками. Он представляет Мерлина стоящим в душе позади него, одной рукой обхватывающим его тело, а другой — член, шепчущим ему на ухо смесь саркастических замечаний и пошлостей. Он представляет, как член Мерлина (длинный, немного тоньше его собственного — именно так ему видится) скользит в углублении между ягодицами, толкаясь внутрь, но не проникая всерьез, бессердечно дразня…

Артур рычит и упирается лбом в стену, кончая и проводя рукой в такт последним отголоскам оргазма. Наконец он выпрямляется, задыхаясь и позволяя воде смыть сперму с руки и пот с груди.

Артур думает о Мерлине в своей кровати. Размышляет, как долго тот будет рядом, прежде чем, подобно всем его бывшим любовникам и любовницам, поймет, что Артур — не то, что ему нужно. Что Артур — эгоистичный мудак с непостоянством во мнениях, что писательство для него важнее всего на свете, что, в конечном счете, его работы — лучшее, что он может предложить миру. И иногда он боится, что это пустой дар.

Внезапно раздается стук в дверь, и Артур, поскользнувшись, чуть не падает.

— Артур! — зовет Моргана. — Ты идешь завтракать?

— Да! — кричит он в ответ. — Скоро спущусь.

“Powell’s” в Портленде, “City Lights” в Сан-Франциско, “The Tattered Cover” в Денвере, Библиотека Гарольда Вашингтона в Чикаго, Гарвардский Книжный в Бостоне. Книжные магазины и библиотеки… совершенно разные и абсолютно одинаковые: серьезные люди в потрепанных джинсах и очках с роговой оправой. Ему приносят хороший кофе и пристойные круассаны, говорят учтиво и уважительно, сдерживают более воодушевленных коллег. Размеры публики варьируется от больших (две сотни человек в “Powell’s”, всё больше держащихся позади) до меньших (шестьдесят в Чикаго, где, судя по всему, никому не нравятся романы пограничных жанров о путешествиях во времени и бессмертии).

Все сливается в одно мутное пятно. Отели, аэропорты, еда, люди, бары, ночи, одиноко проведенные на слишком больших кроватях. Кровати его беспокоят больше всего: именно по ночам ощущение пустоты в жизни вылезает на передний план.

_«Бля, я так устал»_ , — однажды поздно вечером пишет он Мерлину из какого-то отеля неподалеку от какого-то аэропорта какого-то штата. Артур уже не знает, в каком месте мира находится. Как в прямом, так и в метафорическом смысле.

_«Так иди поспи, тупая ты задница»_ , — приходит ответ.

_«Не могу. Это все ты виноват, я только что дочитал твой рассказ о змее, девушке и зловещем шкафе. Никогда больше не засну.»_

Артур трет глаза. Он думает, что еще не слишком поздно плюнуть на всё. Он может стать одним из писателей-отшельников. Отрастить большущую бороду. Выдавать по роману раз в десять лет. Пугать ребятишек в супермаркете.

Рядом раздается звонок мобильника, и у Артура чуть душа в пятки не сбегает. После того как идентификатор озвучивает имя «Мерлин», Артур какое-то время рассматривает телефон, ощущая странное беспокойство. Его рука зависает над кнопкой ответа, и на долю секунды он задумывается, что сказать.  
— Который у тебя час? — спрашивает он, приложив телефон к уху. Это первое, что приходит на ум.

— А хер его знает, — отвечает Мерлин. Его голос кажется Артуру грубее, чем по воспоминаниям. — Утро. Я только что проснулся.

— Счастливый ублюдок.

— А у тебя там который час?

— А хер его знает. — Артур чуть улыбается. — Ночь.

— Итак, ты не можешь уснуть? — спрашивает Мерлин. Артур понимает, что ему странно слышать этот голос. За исключением того вечера на Лиминал Коне и телефонного звонка после диккенсгейтского фиаско все их отношения сводились к переписке. Что, на самом деле, неудивительно, учитывая род их занятий. Им обоим наиболее комфортно в этой стихии — в написанных словах.

— Я боюсь закрыть глаза, — жалуется Артур. — Вешалки могут добраться до меня.

Мерлин смеется. Артур напряженно вслушивается, пытаясь запомнить этот звук.

— Сейчас совсем поздно, да? — уточняет Мерлин. — Или ты еще на болеутоляющих?

— Пару дней назад я переключился на аспирин. Это просто бред от недосыпа. Я не могу нести ответственность за любые произнесенные мною слова.

— Не беспокойся. Мне в лом записывать это ради шантажа. Можешь безнаказанно говорить все, что вздумается.

Артур размышляет об этих словах на протяжении несколько вдохов. Забавно: они оба в кроватях, но в разное время и на разных континентах. «Постельная болтовня», — проносится в голове у Артура, и он бы рассмеялся, не будь это настолько жалко.

— Ненавижу книжные туры, — признается Артур. — Никогда не ощущаю себя настолько далеким от настоящего писателя, чем когда разглагольствую о творческом процессе перед кучкой представителей послевоенного поколения и литературных хипстеров.

— Жизнь жестока, не правда ли? — В голосе Мерлина слышится немного поддразнивания и много сочувствия. — Я их тоже ненавижу. Люблю своих фанатов, но туры… подавляют.

— Я скучаю по Лондону. — Здесь, в темноте, кажется так просто дать выход всему тому дерьму, из-за которого его разум напоминает забившуюся трубу в ванной.

— Уверен, он тоже по тебе скучает.

Артур потирает ладонью лицо.  
— Ненавижу спать в громадных незнакомых кроватях в одиночку.

У Мерлина сбивается дыхание. Еле слышный звук, становящийся еще слабее из-за фонящего соединения на линии, электрический импульс, пробегающий от рта Мерлина к уху Артура, пролетающий через океан. И все равно Артур его слышит.

— Не можешь найти себе компанию на ночь? Какую-нибудь развратную библиотекаршу, прижимающую твою книгу к вздымающейся груди?

Артур фыркает на выдохе.  
— Эту стадию я, слава богу, перерос еще в универе.

— Резонно, — шепчет Мерлин и, прежде чем Артур успевает спросить о смысле этого замечания, продолжает: — Хочешь послушать историю?

У Артура в голове внезапно и очень четко возникает воспоминание об отце, читающем ему на ночь. Льюиса, Бронте, Верна и, конечно же, Диккенса. Он мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение образов из детства.

— Вроде сказки на ночь? — уточняет он.

— Обещаю, никаких злобных шкафов.

Артур сглатывает внезапно образовавшийся в горле ком.  
— Тогда ладно. Почему бы и нет? — он поплотнее натягивает на плечи одеяло. — Расскажи мне историю, Мерлин.

Мерлин делает глубокий вдох и начинает:  
— Давным-давно…

Выдержка из «Полуночная сказка», перепост с _  
merlinemrys.com   
_  


Вообще Артуру нравится Дублин, при условии, что ему удается избегать блюющих пьяных туристов в Темпл-Баре. Ему нравятся мосты через Лиффи, громогласный хохот в пабах. Ему нравится видеть монахинь в общественном транспорте, хотя он и подозревает, что это скорее признак закоренелой нервозности, чем благодарность за новизну. По большей части Дублин нравится ему потому, что, хоть это еще и не Англия, но все равно все до уютности знакомо. А что лучше всего: Моргана на всю ночь предоставила его самому себе, отправившись навестить какую-то там кузину в графстве Мейо.

Он удивлен, насколько уединенным, интимным кажется ему чтение в Тринити. Аудитория, набившаяся в крошечный кабинет, меньше, чем на любом другом проведенном им чтении. Публика разделилась на студентов колледжа и библиотечного типа людей постарше. Последние носят усы и береты без единого намека на иронию. Все они тянутся вперед, чтобы уловить каждое его слово, вздыхают и смеются в нужных местах. ВиО больше напоминает оживленную дискуссию.

И аплодисменты в конце точно такие, как надо: с энтузиазмом, но без перебора. Артур улыбается, отвешивая неглубокий поклон, и уходит со сцены. Организатор мероприятия — бледный, весь такой из себя твидовый профессор литературы по имени Джеймс — сопровождает его до стола для подписания автографов.

Как бывает всегда, к тому времени как очередь подходит к концу, Артур действует уже на автопилоте. Он едва поднимает взгляд, когда на стол перед ним ложится экземпляр его первого романа «Мальчик снаружи».

— Кому подписать? — спрашивает Артур.

— Мерлину, — отвечает стоящий напротив него человек.

Артур даже успевает коснуться ручкой титульной страницы, прежде чем до него доходит. Он поднимает голову. Напротив него обнаруживается Мерлин с самодовольной усмешкой на лице.

— Тупой ублюдок, — приветствует он и обходит стол. Артур встает и начинает протягивать руку, но Мерлин закатывает глаза и обнимает его. Артур замирает, ошеломленный неожиданным контактом. Он никогда не был особо открытым и любвеобильным. И действительно не знает, как это делается.  
— Блин, — бормочет Мерлин, уловив напряженность Артура. — Прости.

Мерлин начинает отстраняться, но Артур за свитер дергает его обратно и сжимает в крепком объятии.  
— Все в порядке. Ты просто застал меня врасплох, — поясняет он. — Очевидно же. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— О, теперь мы все можем получить объятие? — прежде чем Мерлин успевает сказать хоть слово, спрашивает следующая в очереди девушка.

Мерлин фыркает. Артур со смехом отпускает его и хлопает по плечу.  
— Конечно, — уверяет он. — Только раздавать их будет он.

Взглянув на Мерлина, девушка приподнимает бровь.  
— Похоже на честную сделку.

— Ой! — восклицает Мерлин, и Артур, запрокинув голову, разражается хохотом.

— Позже поговорим, — понижает голос Артур. — Фанаты ждут.

В итоге Мерлин все же обнимает девушку, хотя после и уходит в дальний конец помещения, избегая любопытствующих взглядов отдельных личностей. Артур ловит себя на том, что его взгляд постоянно обращается к Мерлину, будто притягиваемый туда снова и снова. Мерлин растянулся в кресле возле стены: длинноногий, тощий, листающий «Мальчика снаружи».

— Это ваш… ваш друг? — шепчет Джеймс, когда все уходят. В его голосе легко угадывается нерешительность, слово, которое, судя по всему, никто в Тринити не осмеливается произнести уже больше века, с тех пор как по его коридорам шествовал Оскар Уайльд.

Артур после длительного общения с Морганой научился успешно скрывать смущение.  
— Это Мерлин Эмрис, — сообщает он Джеймсу.

Джеймс охает.  
— Погодите, серьезно? Тот самый Мерлин Эмрис?

— Ага, это он, — Артур надевает колпачок на ручку и зовет: — Мерлин!

Мерлин поднимает голову, а потом, пометив страницу в книге, подходит к ним. Джеймс представляется, а затем принимается поэтично разглагольствовать об «Утонувших башнях», а Мерлин переминается с ноги на ногу. Спустя минуту он все же не выдерживает:  
— Так у тебя все?

— Едва ли, — качает головой Артур. — Через двадцать минут еще одно чтение.

Пришлось разделить чтения из-за крошечного размера помещения и внезапного всплеска интереса после Диккенсгейта.

— О, прекрасно! — восклицает Мерлин. — Я пропустил первое, пришлось пробираться внутрь под самый конец.

— Конечно, — встревает Джеймс. — Определенно, вы можете на этот раз сесть в первом ряду.

— У меня есть идея получше, — говорит Артур. — Он может быть на сцене вместе со мной.

Мерлин хмурится.  
— Прости, что?

У Джеймса округляются глаза.  
— В смысле, вы оба будете читать?

— Погодите, — перебивает Мерлин. — Я не готов, у меня с собой нет моей книги…

— Зато у меня есть экземпляр, — улыбается Артур. Мерлин же с отвисшей челюстью сверлит его взглядом. — Читал в такси по пути сюда.

— Мистер Эмрис, — обращается к Мерлину Джеймс, — это было бы настоящей честью.

Мерлин переводит взгляд с Артура на Джеймса, а потом обратно.  
— Ага. Ладно, давайте.

Джеймс убегает на поиски второго микрофона. Артур, выудив из сумки экземпляр «Розмарина и Руты», отдает его Мерлину. И есть что-то до странного интимное в том, как Мерлин скользит пальцами по обложке. Артур купил книгу в крошечном магазинчике английской литературы в Сингапуре за неделю до Лиминал Кона и всех произошедших там событий. Он таскал ее за собой по всем континентам и часовым поясам, в уборные аэропортов и кровати отелей.

— Потрепанная, — делится наблюдением Мерлин, заметив помятость обложки и загнутые уголки страниц. — Считается, что писатели должны лучше заботиться о книгах.

— Прими это за комплимент, — предлагает Артур. — Она проехала со мной весь мир.

— О, я и принимаю, — Мерлин, кажется, собирается прибавить что-то еще, но в итоге захлопывает рот, листая книгу. Вряд ли он всматривается в слова на страницах, скорее разглядывает накопившиеся пятна, загибы и надрывы.

Артуру в голову резко приходит мысль, и он вытаскивает ручку из кармана.  
— Подпишешь для меня?

Мерлин с кривой усмешкой берет ручку. Вместо того чтобы просто написать свое имя, он быстро что-то черкает.

— Это что? — Артур наклоняется, пытаясь разглядеть.

Мерлин, просияв, отдает ему книгу.  
— Единорог. Я же обещал, да?

Артур на минуту замирает, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Мерлина, и улыбается. А потом отнимает обратно ручку и Мерлинов экземпляр «Мальчика снаружи», лежащий рядом с его стулом.

— Бога ради, что это? — возмущается Мерлин, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Кривобокий осел с палкой во лбу, — невозмутимо отвечает Артур. Мерлин запрокидывает голову и заливисто смеется.

Второе чтение проходит просто восхитительно. Артур нервничает из-за находящегося рядом с ним на сцене Мерлина, и слова, которые он читал уже сотню раз, кажутся непривычными. Похоже, справился он все же хорошо, если судить по громким аплодисментам по окончании чтения.

— Пожелания? — интересуется Мерлин, поднявшись сменить Артура на трибуне.

— Никаких зловещих шкафов, — просит Артур, и Мерлин фыркает. — На самом деле, бери свой любимый.

Мерлин, задумчиво помычав, кивает. Повернувшись к аудитории, он представляется и добавляет:  
— Спасибо, что позволили мне влезть в чтение Артура.

Аплодисменты заглушают все, что бы он ни собирался сказать дальше, и Артур присоединяется к ним, по мере возможностей хлопая рукой, все еще закованной в долбаную лангету.

— С вашего позволения, я прочту историю из своего нового сборника. Она называется «Изначальное несовершенство». — Мерлин, откашлявшись, делает глоток из бутылки с водой и начинает читать.

Артур закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в подъемы и спады голоса Мерлина. Валлийский акцент — обычно настолько легкий, что его едва можно заметить, — становится немного слабее на одних словах и раскрывается на других. Рассказываемая Мерлином история менее сюрреалистична, чем некоторые другие его рассказы, и больше опирается на символизм. Рассказчик — андроид, хранилище знаний и историй, с которым больные и вымирающие остатки человеческой расы обращаются как с божеством.

— «Ты расскажешь нам о любви? — спросила Альмитра, подобно ребенку. Их совершенно не волнует гибнущее солнце, выжженная земля, собственная неизбежная смерть. Они говорят: “Расскажи нам историю о любви. И пусть в ней будет счастливый конец”». — Дав словам повиснуть на мгновение, Мерлин захлопывает книгу. — Благодарю.

Мерлин сходит с трибуны, и на минуту воцаряется задумчивое молчание. А потом аудитория взрывается аплодисментами. Артур ловит взгляд Мерлина, когда тот садится на свое место. Ему кажется, будто он должен что-нибудь сказать, но история оставила после себя какое-то странное чувство, словно он упускает что-то очень важное. Придется перечитать ее позднее.

ВиО длятся куда дольше, чем первые. Люди неминуемо начинают спрашивать про Диккенсгейт, разговоров о котором Артур старался избегать. Но с Мерлином рядом оказывается куда легче смеяться над всем произошедшим, даже над самыми унизительными моментами.

— Кто-нибудь из вас читал работы другого до той панели? — спрашивает какая-то женщина.

— На тот момент — не читал, — признается Артур. — Во время панели я и понятия не имел, кто он такой, понимал лишь, что он публиковал какие-то ужастики и, по всей видимости, знал что-то о… Боже, я даже не могу вспомнить тему обсуждения.

— Мифические архетипы в научной фантастике, — подсказывает Мерлин.

Артур пожимает плечами.  
— В общем, вся суть в том, что я был полным идиотом. Вел себя просто ужасно.

— О, ты был не настолько плох, — возражает Мерлин. — В смысле, ты же потом купил мне выпить.

— Ну, это все исправляет, — выкрикивает кто-то из аудитории.

— Да, правда, — смеется Мерлин. — Но возвращаясь к вопросу. К тому моменту я осилил примерно двенадцать страниц Артуровых «Диновинок». На самом деле я собирался бросать эту книгу, но потом Артур оскорбил мой вкус, напоил меня и все уши прожужжал Бертольтом Брехтом. Так что после этого я дал истории второй шанс и, черт подери, влюбился в нее.

Артур прикусывает щеку. Через несколько лет после издания он решил, что «Диковинки» действительно слишком затянуты в начале. И никто с ним не соглашался.

— Вы рассматривали возможность соавторства? — выкрикивает кто-то.

Мерлин с Артуром обмениваются взглядами. «Полуночная сказка» стала чем-то одновременно публичным и тайным, эдаким двусторонним зеркалом в их отношения. Вопросы, которые задавал «другой», то, как история перестраивалась по его прихоти: все это словно запись их разговора той ночью, за исключением множества ругательств и бредовых отступлений.

— Рассматривали, — спокойно отвечает Артур. — Но ничего не обещаем.

— Так, — говорит Джеймс, когда последние отстающие наконец уходят. — Паб?

— Паб, — соглашается Мерлин.

— Ирландец, англичанин и валлиец заходят в бар, — задумчиво бормочет Артур. — Похоже на завязку плохого анекдота.

— Плюс горстка студентов, — прибавляет Джеймс. — Вы с ними поосторожнее, а то напоят в дрова и потребуют высказать мнение относительно Джеймса Джойса.

— Похоже на вызов, — отвечает Артур.

— Тогда ладно, — говорит Джеймс. — Нам только надо тут закончить. Вы можете подождать, если хотите, или просто встретимся там через полчаса.

— Подождем, да? — Мерлин ловит взгляд Артура, и тот кивает.

Джеймс убегает помогать студентам с уборкой. Артур пихает Мерлина в плечо.  
— Ты так и не сказал, что делаешь в Дублине.

— Ну… — тянет Мерлин. — Мой отец — ирландец, я его навещал. И подумал, что можно приехать сюда и посмотреть, как ты читаешь.

— Приехать откуда? — не отстает Артур.

Мерлин отводит взгляд и рассматривает сцену, которую они только что делили.  
— Из Донегола.

— Ты ехал больше четырех часов, чтобы увидеть, как я читаю? — Артур, хоть и шокирован, но весьма доволен.

— Три с половиной! — возражает Мерлин. Кончики его ушей уже покраснели. — И это не… Я просто подумал…

— Спасибо, Мерлин, — прерывает его Артур. — Ты абсолютный псих, но я благодарен.

Мерлин расплывается в улыбке.  
— Добро пожаловать обратно на другую сторону океана, наверное.

— Хорошо быть здесь. Ты и не представляешь, насколько хорошо.

И во взгляде Мерлина появляется что-то такое, отчего сердце Артура пускается вскачь.

В конце концов все оказываются в студенческом пабе, в котором есть дешевая выпивка и довольно шумная публика. Им удается занять кабинку в углу, самую дальнюю от колонок, но все равно приходится кричать, потому что толпа становится все громче.

— Слушай, я не говорю, что нельзя сделать приличную адаптацию греческой трагедии, — говорит Артур. — Я лишь говорю, что использованные в них условности плохо приспособлены для современных постановок.

— Вот почему это адаптации и есть, — отвечает Мерлин. — На самом деле никто не ждет, что ты наймешь целый хор курсировать по сцене…

— О, поверьте, ждут, — вмешивается Джеймс. — И я сейчас говорю не только о студенческих постановках…

— Ой! — восклицает одна студентка. — Я возмущена, сэр!

— Ох, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Сури. Ты технарь, и ты видела, до чего некоторые из этих долбаных артистов могут додуматься…

— Господи, помните ту девчонку? Прошлой весной? Которая вытащила свиток из своей… — начинает другой студент.

— Ох, блин, не напоминай! — вскрикивает Сури. — Мне на эту тему все еще кошмары снятся.

Студенты Тринити хором заливаются смехом.

— И на этой ноте, — начинает Артур, — я пойду за добавкой.

Когда он возвращается к столику, Мерлина там не оказывается.

— Он выскочил подымить, — сообщает Сури.

— О, — тянет Артур, а потом добавляет будничным тоном: — Думаю, я присоединюсь к нему. Скоро вернемся.

— Дверь возле уборной, — подсказывает она.

Благодарно кивнув, Артур начинает пробираться через потную плотную массу двадцатилеток, столпившихся в баре за последний час. За дверью его встречают потоки воздуха, пропитанные запахами помойки, дождя и табачного дыма.

— Я тут, — зовут его. Неподалеку обнаруживается ниша — скорее даже дверной проем, — защищенная от дождя. Артур различает горящий кончик сигареты и только потом уже видит всего Мерлина.

— Не знал, что ты куришь. — Артур втискивается в ограниченное пространство напротив Мерлина.

— Нечасто. Но все это: студенческий бар, дерьмовое пиво, споры об искусстве…

— Вполне могут подбить на замыкание круга плохого поведения, — поддакивает Артур. Он берет у Мерлина предложенную сигарету, затягивается и чуть не давится первым попавшим в легкие дымом. Ой как неловко.

— Дилетант, — поддевает Мерлин. Артур, все еще кашляя, отмахивается от него.

— На самом деле наоборот. Несколько лет назад, после второго книжного тура, Моргана начала беспокоиться, что я курением доведу себя до ракового корпуса. И теперь начинает беситься, стоит мне только закурить. А это куда эффективнее гребаных социальных реклам, особенно учитывая, что мы с ней, блин, постоянно вместе.

— О боже, — сочувственно тянет Мерлин. — Бедняга.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ужасно, когда твой менеджер — по совместительству твоя сестра.

— И почему ты ее нанял?

— Потому что она лучшая, — пожимает плечами Артур, еще раз осторожно затягиваясь. Дым все так же обжигает легкие, но вкус кажется таким же восхитительным, как и в воспоминаниях. — И я ей доверяю. Ее ничто не пугает: ни мои дурные привычки, ни гребаное влияние моего отца…

— Погоди, твоего… что?

Артур моргает, а потом снова начинает рассматривать все еще зажатую между пальцами сигарету. Он еще раз затягивается и быстро выдыхает.  
— История для другого вечера, ага?

Он отдает сигарету обратно Мерлину, и их руки соприкасаются, когда тот ее принимает.

— Забавно, да? — спустя какое-то время усмехается Мерлин. — Я знаю все о твоем помешательстве на Тони Моррисон и Джозефе Кэмпбелле и том, что тебе неимоверно хочется полюбить Дэвида Фостера, но не получается, что от Батая у тебя начинается мигрень, но ты до последнего вдоха будешь защищать Бахтина…

— А я знаю, что ты буквально боготворишь Жижека, питаешь просто иррациональную ненависть к Сэмюэлю Беккету и можешь соловьем разливаться на тему танцующих в фонтанах крови японских школьниц. К чему ты ведешь?

— Я знаю все это, но понятия не имею, какие у тебя отношения с отцом. Я не знаю, что ты делаешь, когда не пишешь, и чем тебе нравится Лондон. Ты не знаешь имени моей мамы, или кем я хотел стать, когда вырасту.

Артур внимательно смотрит на него.  
«Мне хотелось бы узнать», — думает он. Но вместо этого спрашивает:  
— Для тебя это так важно? Узнать все это обо мне?

Мерлин встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Ага. Это же часть тебя, так? Ты — больше, чем непреклонные суждения и блестящее построение предложений.

Слова совершенно бездумно срываются с губ Артура.  
— Я правда хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.

Мерлин ошеломленно приоткрывает рот. Сигарета выскальзывает из пальцев и гаснет у ног.  
— Блин, — буркает Артур. — Прости.

Мерлин не отвечает.

— Господи, — вздыхает Артур. — Собираешься сказать, что ты натурал, да?

Мерлин все так же хранит молчание, лишь сглатывает, отчего его адамово яблоко отчетливо двигается.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, Мерлин. Или мне придется отправиться топиться в Лиффи и…

— Шерлок Холмс.

Артур несколько раз моргает, обдумывая эту фразу со всех возможных углов, но ответ Мерлина все так же кажется лишенным смысла.

— Что?

Мерлин снова сглатывает.  
— Шерлок Холмс. Вот кем я хотел стать, когда вырасту.

Артур медленно кивает.  
— Я хотел стать Арагорном.

— Резонно. — Мерлин улыбается, и Артур лишается дара речи. После краткой заминки Мерлин прибавляет: — Теперь можешь меня поцеловать.

— Ладно, — кивает Артур. И целует.

У Артура не получится написать приличную сцену секса даже под страхом смерти. В этом его персональный провал. Похоже, ему никогда не удастся отобразить тонкую грань между экстазом и мучением, всегда сопутствующими отличному сексу, показать, как это может быть одновременно беспечно и сложно, прекрасно и грустно.

Предвкушение тяжестью ворочается внутри на протяжении всей поездки в такси до отеля. Мерлин проводит пальцами по линиям ладони Артура, прижимаясь подушечками к тонкой коже на обратной стороне запястья. От этого мягкого прикосновения Артур начинает ерзать, едва удерживая себя в руках. Ему хочется наклониться через сиденье и наброситься на Мерлина, наплевав на растерянного таксиста.

К тому моменту, как они все же добираются до номера Артура, того уже трясет от напряжения. Дверь за ними захлопывается, и Артур, скинув пиджак, тут же прижимает к ней Мерлина, принимаясь стягивать с него свитер. Мерлин привлекает его к себе, тянет за шлевки штанов, пока они не вжимаются друг в друга бедрами.

Мерлин берется за край рубашки Артура.  
— Можно мне?..

Артур отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы содрать рубашку и швырнуть ее за спину на пол. Следом летит рубашка Мерлина. Артур, положив травмированную руку на бедро Мерлина, другой проводит по его боку и замирает, только чтобы надавить большим пальцем на сосок.

Мерлин охает и, выругавшись, с глухим ударом откидывает голову назад.

— Нравится? — выдыхает Артур. Его пьянит видеть Мерлина таким: отзывчивым, чувственным, раскованным.

Мерлин кивает, закусив губу. Артур тут же подается вперед, покрывая поцелуями рот, лицо, шею Мерлина, сжимает превратившийся в тугой узелок сосок.

— Артур, — наконец выдавливает Мерлин, разрывая поцелуй. — Боже, прекрати, иначе я так и кончу.

Артур ослабляет нажим, хотя руку не убирает, поглаживая сосок большим пальцем.  
— Разве это было бы так уж плохо?

Мерлин смеется.  
— Только если ты хочешь, чтобы вечер закончился прямо сейчас. Мне давно не семнадцать, рефракторный период уже не тот.

— Похоже на личный вызов. — Артур снова начинает медленно сжимать пальцы.

— Блядь. — Мерлин, ругнувшись, выгибает спину. — Тебе надо с кем-нибудь поговорить насчет этой твоей соревновательной наклонности. Это просто не может быть здоровым…

— Ты пожинаешь плоды моего раздутого эго. — Артур поглаживает комочек плоти. — Ты и правда собираешься жаловаться?

Мерлин поднимает с груди руку Артура и прикусывает запястье.  
— Соревнующийся, властный, чересчур самоуверенный, эгоистичный…

— Слишком много пьющий, склонный к перепадам настроения и мелодраматизму, исполненный либеральной вины и совершенный сноб, — продолжает Артур, когда Мерлин прижимается к нему бедрами. — Находишь мои личные недостатки сексуальными?

Мерлин разворачивает их обоих, пригвождая здоровую руку Артура к стене над его головой, и отвечает:  
— Возможно.

Артур сгибает руку.  
— Я позволяю это только потому, что ты неимоверно сексуален, когда наглеешь.

Мерлин, усмехнувшись, наклоняется и утыкается носом в шею Артура.  
— Наглый, своевольный, эгоистичный, сентиментальный…

— Что ты…

— Ты перечислил все свои недостатки, так ведь? Справедливо будет рассказать о моих. — Снова отстранившись, Мерлин смотрит на Артура. — Таким образом ни один из нас не сможет сказать, что мы не знали, на что подписываемся.

Улыбка сползает с лица Артура.  
— Полагаю, это если только с одной стороны посмотреть.

Мерлин склоняет голову, чтобы снова поцеловать Артура, мягко, в уголок рта. А потом шепчет ему на ухо:  
— Я неуклюжий, не обладаю чувством утонченности и отвешиваю неуместные шутки. Я ужасен в восприятии социальных сигналов. По утрам я — ленивый и сварливый ублюдок.

Артур чуть поворачивается, потираясь о щеку Мерлина своей.  
— И ты ненавидишь Диккенса.

— И я пиздец как ненавижу Диккенса.

Дыхание Мерлина касается тонких волосков на шее Артура, и тот, вздрогнув, шепчет:  
— Иногда жизнь кажется мне пустой и бессмысленной. Словно я один из элиотовских полых людей.

Мерлин сжимает руку, которую все еще удерживает над головой Артура, и отвечает:  
— Я люблю секс, но боюсь отношений.

В этой близкой, интимной темноте Артуру так легко даются следующие слова:  
— Мне нравятся отношения, но я боюсь любви.

Мерлин отодвигается, ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Артуру в глаза. Артур думает, что это критический момент. Если они остановятся сейчас, то могут спасти хорошую дружбу. Кто знает, что случится в противном случае?

— Бояться этого — мудро, — шепчет Мерлин. Он касается лица Артура, проводит большим пальцем по скуле и отпускает его руку. Которая тут же падает на плечо Мерлина.

— Это твое экспертное мнение? — Артур закрывает глаза. Палец Мерлина на покрасневшей щеке кажется ледяным.

— Если под «экспертом» ты подразумеваешь кого-то, кто боится всего подряд и решил об этом писать, то да.

Артур наклоняет голову, чтобы коснуться поцелуем ладони Мерлина, которого от этого прикосновения бросает в дрожь. Член Мерлина, во время неожиданного поворота их беседы успевший обмякнуть, ощутимо твердеет возле бедра Артура.

Артур задумывается, а не миновали ли они эту самую критическую точку уже давно, а он этого просто не осознавал. Вера в это теперь просто лишает его выбора.

Артур думает, что даже если это плохое решение, последствия будут как минимум фееричны.

Он утыкается лицом в руку Мерлина и высовывает язык, чтобы лизнуть складку между пальцев. Мерлин рвано вдыхает сквозь а потом заводит пальцы в рот Артуру. Тот облизывает каждый по очереди, а потом посасывает сразу два. Мерлин издает вздох, очень близкий к жалобному стону.

Артур позволяет Мерлину толкнуть себя на кровать, помогает ему выбраться из штанов, трусов, носков и ботинок, присасываясь поцелуями к веснушчатой коже его плеча и бедер. Когда Мерлин вытаскивает из бумажника несколько презервативов и небольшой пакетик смазки, Артур не удерживается от вопроса:  
— Ты это планировал?

Мерлин краснеет.  
— А мне все равно обломится, если скажу «да»?

В ответ Артур лишь широко разводит ноги, проводя рукой по члену, и глаза Мерлина темнеют. Мерлин, швырнув на кровать презервативы и смазку, проползает между бедер Артура, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Ты казался таким удивленным, когда я тебя поцеловал, — шепчет Артур.

— Я забыл, — выдыхает Мерлин, — на что это похоже.

— Что «это»?

Лицо Мерлина пышет жаром, когда он целует Артура. Это мягкий, жаждущий и неуверенный поцелуй, который обрывается, когда Мерлин отстраняется и кривобоко улыбается.  
— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это озвучивать. Я не настолько смел

Артур переплетает их ноги, притягивая Мерлина к себе.  
«Расскажи нам историю о любви, — вспоминает он. — И пусть у нее будет счастливый конец».

— Ты всегда летаешь ранними рейсами? — бурчит Мерлин. Завернутый в простыню, он стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку в ванной, словно только это и удерживает его в вертикальном положении.

— Сейчас только половина восьмого, — говорит Артур, вставляя электрическую бритву обратно на базу.

— О боже мой, — стонет Мерлин, потирая глаза. — Ты один из этих, да?

— Этих?

— Жаворонков.

Артур достает флакон лосьона после бритья.  
— Подумываешь переосмыслить все это? — стараясь придерживаться легкого и беззаботного тона, спрашивает он.

— Переосмыслить? Да у меня сил не хватит даже просто осмыслить, не говоря уже о переосмыслении.

Артур усмехается ему в зеркало, нанося лосьон.  
— Собираешь их в резерв на выдвижение последующих жалоб?

Мерлин моргает.  
— Слишком много слов. Не могу… да пофиг.

Обернувшись в следующий раз, Артур видит Мерлина уже закрывшим глаза и прислонившимся головой к косяку. Он пропускает между пальцами волосы Мерлина. Тот глаза не открывает, но слабо улыбается.

— Ты засыпаешь на ходу, — говорит Артур. — Отправляйся обратно в постель.

— Только если ты пойдешь со мной.

— Мне нужно собираться, — возражает Артур.

— Когда у тебя рейс?

— Выходить буду в девять.

— До этого еще вечность, — тянет Мерлин. На самом деле всего полтора часа, и Артур собирается его поправить, но Мерлин прижимается к Артуру, завернув их обоих в простыню. Мерлин обнажен, наполовину возбужден, и, ну правда, это просто несправедливо.  
— Возвращайся в кровать, — мурлычет Мерлин, словно большой кот потираясь об Артура теплой, мягкой кожей, так и приглашающей прикоснуться, попробовать на вкус.

— Я обречен, да? — стонет Артур.

— Лучше прими это, как мужчина, — соглашается Мерлин.

Попытки Морганы не ухмыляться, когда Артур на следующее утро встречает ее в аэропорту, не выдерживают никакой критики.

Артур вздыхает.  
— Доброе утро.

— Очевидно, так и есть. — Она указывает на его шею. — У тебя тут следы…

— От. Ва. Ли, — чеканит он, отбрасывая ее руку.

Весь остаток дня Моргана ходит просто нестерпимо самодовольная, как во время перелета до Эдинбурга, так и всю поездку в такси до отеля.

— Итак, ты знала? — наконец не выдерживает он, потому что в противном случае Моргана может остаться невыносимой навсегда. Лучше позволить ей вдоволь позлорадствовать, а потом просто смириться с этим.

— Я же говорила Мерлину, что с меня должок, — напоминает она. — Он попросил меня слинять куда-нибудь на ночь, в то время как сам попытается тебя соблазнить. Я так понимаю, все получилось.

— О боже, — стонет Артур, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Уйди. Дай мне сдохнуть от смущения в одиночестве.

— Бедный Артур, — воркует Моргана. — Всегда все узнаешь последним.

У него пылает лицо, но он не может перестать улыбаться. Его мысли обращаются к тому месту на лангете, где большой палец соединяется с ладонью. Где черным маркером написано «Как одинокий дом, тебя я жду».

За окнами поезда проносятся пригороды Лондона. Моргана предлагала ему лететь из Манчестера, но Артуру нравятся поезда, нравится наблюдать, как скалистые северные ландшафты смягчаются и выравниваются в зеленые поля и деревеньки центральных графств, а потом и южной Англии.

Мыслями он уже далеко, в своей квартире; насколько же она наверняка запылилась, и не убил ли Леон все его растения. Он думает о собственной кровати, а потом, естественно, о Мерлине. Который вроде как собирался встретить Артура на Сент-Панкрас, но при этом загадочно молчал последние дни. Ни смс, ни электронной почты, за исключением пришедшего полтора дня назад _«У меня куча фильмов, новых тем для литературных споров и бутылка Драмбуйе. Увидимся в Лондоне, ага?»_

Артур размышляет, то ли молчание намеренное, то ли Мерлин нечаянно уронил телефон в унитаз, то ли еще чего. Артур дает всем возможностям равные шансы. Он пытается не думать о том, что будет делать, если Мерлина на вокзале не окажется, если Мерлин передумал и начал встречаться с кем-то, кто поддержит его поверхностную аналитику литературы середины девятнадцатого века и не будет вздрагивать при упоминании авангардного кино семидесятых.

Артур смотрит на блокнот, где отвлекалcя, делая наброски пространной плеяды идей для нового проекта. Романа, быть может. Или сборника очерков — на этой стадии все может повернуться в любом направлении. Возле нижнего края страницы написано следующее: «Ты неправ во всем, за исключением вещей, в которых неправ я. Я влюбился в исследование, повлекшее за собой связь между нами». Он делает приписку сверху: «Или: Почему литературные споры — лучшая из всех прелюдий».

Три дня спустя…

(после того, как он видит Мерлина, ждущего его на станции с нервным выражением на лице и красным шарфом, заляпанным чаем; после того, как он выслушивает историю о том, как Мерлин забыл свой телефон в поезде из Кардиффа и провел весь день, бегая по Лондону в поисках замены; после того, как они приезжают в ноттинг-хиллскую квартиру Артура и раздевают друг друга в тусклом вечернем свете, прижимаясь ладонями и губами к каждому кусочку кожи, куда только могут дотянуться; после того, как Мерлин вынуждает Артура посмотреть «Токийскую полицию крови», а Артур Мерлина — «Мальтийского сокола»; после того, как Мерлин шепчет сдавленное «Бля, я люблю тебя», когда Артур готовит оладьи)

…Артур обнаруживает слова, нацарапанные над его заметками: «Альтернативное название: Как Артур Пендрагон вернулся в седло».

— Мерлин! — вопит он. — Ты уволен!

В ответ Мерлин заливается диким хохотом, эхом проносящимся по квартире.

Выдержка из «Жизнь чуднее вымысла: беседа с Артуром Пендрагоном и Мерлином Эмрисом», “The Guardian”, номер от двадцать четвертого сентября две тысячи пятнадцатого года.

**Author's Note:**

> Розмарин и рута.  
> Неперелагаемая на русский язык игра слов.  
> В то время как, с одной стороны, переводится именно так, как название садовых трав, в то же время можно перевести как Розмари и сожаление.  
> Однако, насколько мне помнится одноименная книга, девушками по имени Розмари там и не пахло. Так что вот =)


End file.
